Tanner the Great Dane
Tanner is a medic-in-training pup. Tanner belongs to PatchThePuppy (Formerly PlutoSpongebobandTeenageRobots) Tanner is a gentle pup. He is very athletic and likes to play soccer,basketball,etc. Unlike Rocky,Tanner actually loves to take baths. Most the time,he falls asleep in them!He gets excited very easily. He's very friendly to people,although a person did drag him into a forest. He ain't afraid to fight back,even when his friends are in danger. He's also cautious and can get scared easily. When on his Air Patrol duty, he got scared and fell from the sky. That is why his Air Patrol helmet is broken. Tanner was born on February 28th,2013.His parents are J.D. and Anne.He was caring and had a baby brother named Lackey(Note:Lackey's name is a reference to former Red Sox,John Lackey).He and Marahall became friends over time.He told Tanner that the pups were looking for new members.But before he could say "Yes",he got dragged by a mysterious person into a forest.It took him 3 years to find his way out.Once,he got out,He started writing letters to .Marshall,to say what's up to date.During his time in the forest,part of his ear of bit off by a unknown creature.But,he found the Lookout,and saved Everest to become a member of the PAW Patrol. Tanman.png|General Appearance TannerUniform.png|PAW Patrol Uniform TannerAIRPATROL.png|Air Patrol Uniform TannerBadge.png|Badge Tanner Joins The Pups -Marshall-Marshall has been friends with Tanner since 2013.He actually wanted Tanner to be the new member of the Paw Patrol when he got dragged into the forest.He wrote letters to Marshall on what's up to date when he got out of the Forest.Marshall is also one of his mentors on Helping Patients. -Everest-Everest has been Tanners crush since the episode,Tanner Joins The Pups when he,Aid,Marshall & Rocky helped her after the roof collapsed.She blushed and winked at Tanner,which made him blush and faint. *J.D.(Dad) *Anne(Mom) *Lackey(Baby Brother) Catchphrases *''"I'm Rescue Ready!"' *"I'm Ready To Help!"'' Pup Tools: *Ice Pack *Thermometer *Bandages Jetpack for Air Patrol: *X-Ray Vehicle: *His puphouse can turn into a ambulance.Each button has its own meaning * Red: Pushing the button turns on its lights and siren * Blue: Pushing the button opens the backdoors of the ambulance * Green: Pushing the button will make the ambulance go and axcellerate. *It is not water proof.Which means if it is in a river or something,it will break down and get water logged. Fears: *Firecrackers *Death *Candle Cove Hobbies: *Soccer *Surfboarding *Painting *Reading *Basketball *Kickball *Tug-A-War *Memes Random: *Tanner is inspired by my Nonnie's late dog,Tanner.Like this one,he is also a Great Dane.Unliken this one though,he his 21 in human years *His beta names where:Drew,Tyler,Colin and Kyle *He was originally a Hound.But due to difficulty to draw,Pluto decided on a Great Dane. *The creator of Tanner,Pluto,actually hates Marshall.The using of him is unknown. *He's my first OC.But not my last. *He has a series based off him called The Adventures of Tanner. *Like the creator,Tanner is a pure Red Sox fan.If you don't find him at the Lookout,he and the boys would be at a Red Sox game. *He has one stuffed animal,named Presley(Note:His name is based off of Elvis Presley,probably because of his song"You Ain't Nothing But A Hound Dog"). *So far,he hasen't been invited to any Weddings or stuff like that.So he doesn't have formal wear. *I really don't like shipping Everest and Tanner (prob because Everest already has a crush) So I'm trying to make another crush for Tanner. So far,he has one voice actor Lucas Shapiro(Voice of Pluto,in the Spongebob Fanon Wiki sho w,Spongebob With Pluto II). |-|Canon Art= GoFish.png|Some fan art I made in my spare time RedSoxTanner.png|Tanner has his Red Sox hat and badge on 1519480491992.png|B-Day present for Sonic.